All I Want
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: All Merlin wants is... Written for day 17 of babydracky's Merlin's advent calendar on LJ


**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Merlin  
><strong>Title<strong>:All I Want  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s)**: Merlin/Lance(lot), Gwaine/Elena, mention of Morgana/Leon and Gwen/Percy, Arthur(sort of)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> All Merlin wants is...  
><strong>Words<strong>: 2,158 (I went a little overboard sorry)  
><strong>NotesWarning**: Modern, Fluff(ish). This is my first Merlin fic ever and I know I know I totally betrayed my OTP merlin/arthur for writing merlin/lancelot before them but yeah this couldn't be helped. Not brit-picked lets face it I do live in the states and I feel like I would still mess things up even if I did have a brit-picker. Hope y'all still enjoy this. This fic were influenced/inspired by two songs which names I will put at the end.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: the lovely **twilighthdfan**, who on so short notice betad this things and sent it to me stat and my godsister, who although doesn't like slash can appreciate a good story (her words not mine lol)  
><strong>Written<strong>**for**: **babydracky**'s Merlin's Advent Calendar

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**SORRY TO THE READERS WHO HAVE ALERTED ME AND THOUGHT THIS WAS FOR TWILIGHT OR FOR MY FIC BOUND I'M SO SORRY FOR GETTING HOPES UP. RIGHT NOW THAT FIC IS GIVING ME SOME TROUBLE. Anywho for those who have no idea what I'm talking about ill let you go on the the fic. **

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed as he nursed his drink, his eyes scanning the room. He knew he should try and have a good time, enjoy the time off he had from work. Yet he couldn't help but want to be somewhere else but at Gwaine's Christmas party.<p>

He tried to smile and pay attention to people who interacted with him, but when his gaze fell to one of the many happy couples at the party, he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards them. It was days like today that reminded him how lonely he's life had become in the past few months.

Merlin leant against the door frame as he tried to avoid looking too long at a couple. As his eyes continued scanning the room, his gaze fell on Gwen and Percy laughing as they added a few things to the Christmas Tree that adorned the corner of the room, The dark haired male couldn't help but feel the longing he had to see his boyfriend, the feeling hitting him full force as his friends shared their night with their significant other. Seeing Gwen and Percy decorating the tree made him feel utterly depressed. Christmas had always been one of his favorite holidays growing up.

Each year, he would look forward to the season, especially decorating the Christmas tree. There was something so personal about decorating the Christmas tree. Everyone was able to put something of themselves on the tree and the blend of colors just made the sight amazing in Merlin's eyes. He had been really looking forward to Christmas this year since it would have been his first with his lover, but now he couldn't share that experience since they were miles apart; his lover being his damn noble self had had to go join the forces. Merlin was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't feel the presence of another person joining him.

"Stop frowning, Merlin. It'll give you wrinkles, and you're too young for that."

Merlin turned at the sound of his best friend's teasing tone. Usually the bright blue eyed male would have played along with his friend's jibes and returned them, but right now, he couldn't help but feel miserable. Nodding listlessly, he just turned back and kept his eyes on the events unfolding in the room in front of him.

"Merlin…" Gwaine began trying to liven his friend's mood up.

"I know, Gwaine and I'm sorry. I know I should try and get into the spirit, but I can't. Not when everyone is here with the one they care about and I can't share that since your brother is miles away and I have no idea right now if he's okay or if something bad has happened to him. I just…," Merlin paused as he ran a hand over his face to try and gain control of his emotions. He felt Gwaine put his arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"It's just not fair. This would have been our first Christmas together as an actual couple, and we can't even celebrate it together since your infuriating little brother is so damn noble and felt he had to become a soldier."

"I know, Merlin, you miss him. Hell even I miss my dorky little brother and the endless amusement you two would provide me." Gwaine said with a fond tone in his voice.

Merlin couldn't help but let out a little laugh as he pulled away from Gwaine, as he remembered how oblivious he was to his boyfriend's, who at that time was his crush, feelings. "I just wish he was here and didn't have to be so damn noble, wanting to change the world." Merlin muttered again. "Sorry, I need to stop being a buzz kill here."

"Merlin stop apologizing. It's normal to want to be with the one you love on this day." Gwaine said easing Merlin's worry slightly. "I agree though my little brother is the weird one and his crazy ideas…." Gwaine was cut off by the sound of buzzing and felt his phone go off. "Sorry, Mer, I've gotta take this," he said turning around and pulling out his phone, getting straight into the conversation.

Merlin nodded slightly as he turned back in time to see Morgana share a small kiss with Leon under the mistletoe. He loved his friends dearly and although he felt as if half of him was missing, he couldn't help but smile at how carefree they were acting today.. He leaned against the doorframe as he heard footsteps behind him. "Everything okay, Gwaine?" he asked as he saw Gwaine walking back towards him from his peripheral vision.

"Peachy, my friendly wizard." Gwaine said with a sly grin plastered on his face that turned into a laugh as Merlin rolled his eyes at him.

"You'll never let me live that down will you?"

"Not a chance, Merlin. It is not my fault you can't handle your liquor and began proclaiming you were the greatest wizard of all time."

"I see what a good friend you are." Merlin commented sarcasm in his voice. "If your brother hadn't been there to rescue me from further humiliation, I would have become a hermit and never shown my face again."

"Well you see my friend," Gwaine said tilting his drink towards Merlin, "You're lucky to have me as a friend. Otherwise you would never have gotten completely trashed and then my brother wouldn't have come running to your rescue."

"See my good man, that night your knight in shining armour came to your aid. Your fates were sealed and it wasn't long before he swept you off your feet." Gwaine continued with mirth written in his eyes.

Merlin gaped at Gwaine. "That's not funny Gwaine. I couldn't look him in the eye for weeks after that."

"Gwaine stop teasing Merlin," came a voice behind the two males as tan arms wrapped around Gwaine's torso.

"Oh Elena, I'm just trying to cheer up the lad a bit," Gwaine said defending his comments as he turned his head slightly towards his girlfriend.

"You're ridiculous," Elena said as she leaned up to give Gwaine a peck on his lips. Both didn't fail to notice the longing that appeared once again in Merlin's eyes. "Merlin, are you having fun?" Elena asked as she turned to face her friend.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah," he flinched slightly at the forced tone of his voice. Before Merlin could try and add more to say he was enjoying his time, Gwaine cut him off.

"You know Merlin, we can't force you to stay here. If you really want to go home then go home. You won't hurt our feelings." Gwaine stated.

Merlin eyes widened slightly.

"Really," he asked uncertainly, not sure whether to believe Gwaine or not since Gwaine had been practically begging him to stay an hour ago. Gwaine nodded as he clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder in reassurance.

Merlin smiled slightly. "Thanks Gwaine, Elena," He said giving them a good bye hug and moving on to the others in the house before heading out the door.

"So I take it everything is set," Morgana asked as Elena and Gwaine walked into the living room hand in hand.

"Let's just say Merlin will be in a much better mood tomorrow." Gwaine said with a smile.

Merlin sighed as he walked up the steps of the small home he shared with his lover. He hesitated as he unlocked the door to the house. He knew he wasn't in the mood for the party, but wasn't that better than being at home alone on Christmas?

_No__Merlin__you__can__'__t__be__changing__your__mind.__You__would__have__made__everyone__feel__sorry__for__you.__It__'__s__better__this__way_, he berated himself as he turned and locked the door, shaking off the snow that had fallen on his beanie and coat.

Again so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the soft sounds of padded feet approaching him. It wasn't until he heard a small meow that he looked down. Letting a few seconds of confusion pass, Merlin then kneeled down to pet the small orange striped kitten.

"Hey little guy, how did you get in here?" he asked.

In response the kitten meowed turned and began walking to the living room causing Merlin to look up at where it was going. The dark haired male let out a gasp as he slowly stood up not believing what or rather who he was seeing.

Standing in the middle of the living room was his boyfriend who he hadn't seen in months. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Lance," Merlin said in a whisper fearing that if he said it any louder the other man would disappear.

"I know I should've told you I was home but I wanted to surprise you, and…"

Merlin didn't let Lance explain anymore as he ran into his arms and kissed him. Merlin tried to express in the kiss just how much he missed Lance for the past months, how lonely his nights had been without him.

When the need for air became too much, both male separated.

"I missed you so much, Lance," Merlin whispered as he leaned his forehead against Lance's.

"I did too, M. I did too." Lance said as he placed a kiss on the leaner male's forehead.

"As I was saying before you nearly knocked me to the ground," he continued with a teasing tone, as Merlin let out a choked sob.

"Hey, hey babe no crying…please don't cry." Lance pleaded as he cupped Merlin's pale face in his hand and wiped away a few tears that had escaped the other's eyes, causing the younger male to look at him.

"I know I'm sorry, I just thought we were going to share our first Christmas as a couple separated and now you're here. I'm just so happy," Merlin said his eyes shining with happiness despite the tears.

"And to celebrate our first Christmas together," Lance said as he smiled back at Merlin as he pulled away slightly, "I thought it'd be fitting to decorate our first Christmas tree together." He added as he stepped to the side and showed Merlin the huge tree in the corner of their home. Lance stared at Merlin waiting for his reaction, the smile that Merlin gave him, let him know that his surprise was taken well.

Before Merlin could say anything in return to Lance, both felt something brush against their legs causing them to look down.

"Oh and I can't forget about this little guy here," Lance said as he bent down and picked up the small kitten that had greeted Merlin when he entered. "Merlin, this little one, I found wandering outside the store and I couldn't leave him out there," he added as he looked from the small kitten to Merlin.

Merlin reached out for the small fur ball and took him from Lance's arms into his. "You're amazing you know that?" Merlin asked as he kissed Lance on the lips once more.

Before the kiss could get any more heated, Merlin felt something cold nudge his chin causing Merlin to break the kiss and let out a small laugh. "Okay okay little guy, we haven't forgotten about you," he said as he scratched the kitten behind one of his ears.

It wasn't long before Merlin and Lance along with little Arthur began placing decorations on their tree celebrating their first Christmas together. Merlin soon forgot about the loneliness that had consumed him in the past couple of months. Now he just enjoyed his first Christmas with Lance and the newest addition to their little family Arthur. The tree was nearly finished as Merlin placed the last candy cane on a branch and Lance sat on the floor playing with Arthur.

"Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't have time to get you a real present and…"

Merlin cut off Lance's statement with a passionate kiss as he bent down to his boyfriend's level on the floor. Lance opened his eyes as Merlin pulled away slightly confused about the intensity of the kiss. "Merlin?"

Merlin smiled as he leant over and pulled out a bow and placed it on Lance's head. "You are the only thing I want more than anything for Christmas. My knight is all I need." Merlin said with a smile as he stood up to finish the last touches on the tree.

Merlin placed the last ornament on the tree and sat down on the floor next to Lance with Arthur sitting in between them. He rested his head against Lance's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Lance," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Merlin."

Merlin felt Lance place a kiss on his forehead as looked towards the tree as little Arthur began walking up to it with curiosity. And in that peaceful moment, he couldn't help, but hope for many more Christmas's together and memories shared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Feed the Muses. I'd love to know what y'all think?<strong>

**The songs that influenced this fic are All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey and Someone is missing at Christmas by Anne Cochran.**

**Sorry to those who had me on alert and thought this was an update to my other fics. **


End file.
